


When the Guys Are Away

by deklava



Category: Judas Syndrome - Michael Poeltl
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is annoyed because Joel canceled their Friday night plans. Caroline visits her after work and 'makes it up' to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Guys Are Away

You are so pissed off. It’s hard for you to concentrate on your work, but if you want Dr. Lieberman to recommend you for medical school after graduation, you rise above the hot anger stewing in your gut.

Joel’s done it again. Canceled your Friday night date because Jake did something stupid and needs his childhood buddy to rock him through the backlash. You sincerely appreciate Joel’s devotion to his friends, because it proves that he’ll be there for you when you really need him. Like Jake does now. 

You sigh and calm down a bit. Joel will make it up to you. He always does.

It’s 5:00 p.m., and the last patient has left. So has Dr. Lieberman. You go into the examination room, intending to empty the waste bins and lay a fresh sheet of paper on the padded table, as well as the other duties you’ve resigned yourself to performing until you can rightfully attach ‘M.D.’ after your name.

You’re in the middle of straightening instruments in their trays and wiping the counters with disinfectant when you hear the door open. “I’m sorry, the office is closed,” you call out, but the approaching footsteps don’t hesitate. Then Caroline appears in the doorway.

You try not to stare. With her honey-blonde hair, athletic body, and winsome smile, Caroline looks exactly like what she is: a cheerleader who could have any man. She already has one- John- and she’s completely devoted to him. Their good looks, outgoing personalities, and academic success combine to brand John and Caroline as the school’s ‘It’ couple. Everyone either wants them or wants to be them.

You included. 

You’ve never been with a woman before, but you’re interested. You’ve known that for awhile, and during a brave or drunken moment, intend to bring it up with Joel. You’re not worried about his reaction: like most men, if he’s allowed to watch, he’ll be an enthusiastic as a fox in a chicken village. You’ve never thought about Caroline in particular, but seeing her lounging in the examination room doorway, wearing jean shorts and a ribbed tank top that swells over her breasts, you start to now.

“Caroline, hi,” you say, swallowing heavily. “What are you doing here?”

She approaches, and you detect the sweet smell of some pricey martini on her breath. “John had to leave early, so I thought I’d come by and see if you were still working.”

That can’t be all she wants. Her brilliant blue gaze is too piercing, and her pupils are huge and dark. She’s drunk, yes, but not off her head. She’s alert enough to have an agenda.

“Why? You want to hang out?” you ask, laying a canister of Q-tips on the counter. 

“You’re very pretty, Sara.” Caroline looks you up and down, sucking her full lower lip between her teeth. “Maybe you should hang out with John and I more.”

“Why not? Joel likes you both.” Your palms are sweating, but you don’t want to wipe them on your skirt. Not with her watching.

“Are you seeing Joel tonight?”

“No,” you sigh, “he had to cancel. Emergency with a friend.”

“Same thing happened to me. John was called in to work at the last minute. Nothing he can do about it, but I was left by my lonesome at Le Sirois.” She glances quickly at your breasts before focusing on your blushing face again. “You want to do something?”

“Yes,” you say, honestly. 

Caroline smiles and glides into the room. Her body leans into yours until your flat bellies brush softly together. You feel it begin- that warm moisture that always pools between your legs when Joel touches that ultra-sensitive spot below your navel. “I think I know what you have in mind,” she says in husky tones before pulling you to her and pressing her lips against yours. She tastes of Cosmopolitans and raspberry lip gloss and something so primal and urgent that you grab her slim waist and kiss her back. When she opens her mouth to accept your dipping tongue, a gush of wet heat erupts from you, soaking your underwear and slicking up your thighs.

Her bare thigh slides between yours, letting her feel your escalating arousal. Caroline breathes so sharply that she sounds like she’s hissing. She grasps your blouse hem, pulls the garment up and over your head, and tosses it aside. Your lace brassiere follows suit, letting soft, eager fingers massage and squeeze your breasts until your nipples are aching nubs of hard pink flesh. You reach out to reciprocate, but she grabs your wrist, spins you around suddenly, and bends you over the examination table.

“I want to fuck you, Sara. Nice and hard,” she whispers, her breath tickling your ear. You can feel her long golden hair sliding against your bare shoulders. “Would you like that?”

You’re glad that the table supports your upper body, because your knees turn to jelly and the only sound you can make is a gasp of consent. As she hikes up your skirt and slides your underwear down, you moan and revel in the feeling of being taken like this, like a needy whore, breasts flattened against the cheap paper covering and pussy eagerly accepting the three fingers that she plunges into you. As she vigorously finger-fucks you, you can hear her fumbling with her zipper, breathing ragged and uneven.

When her shorts and underwear finally hit the floor with a soft thud, Caroline withdraws her hand and seizes your hips. You whimper in protest at the sudden emptiness, but you’re not left aching for long: her damp mound presses against your opening and grinds hard, creating a pressure that causes your muscles to quiver and your clit to throb violently. “Oh, fuck, Caroline, please, harder,” you beg.

She grabs a fistful of your dark hair and yanks your head back. “You like this, Sara? You like me pounding your pussy until all you can do is scream?”

You nod jerkily, unable to speak. When your clits rub harshly together, your thighs shake and inner walls begin to spasm. You fuck back against her, ratcheting up the sensation, building the pressure, until all you are is a mass of lust and sweat and blooming nerves. You dig your teeth into your forearm and scream as orgasm crashes over you like a tidal wave, leaving you breathless and dizzy and thanking God that the exam table is holding you up.

Behind you, Caroline continues to pound, her fingers digging into your hips and tongue licking a trail up your spine. She’s positively hungry for you, lapping at every inch of accessible skin as she grinds toward her own climax. She stiffens and groans just before wetness explodes against your upturned ass and she falls across you, the contrast between your bare back and her clothed upper body strangely erotic.

For awhile you both lie there, listening to one another’s galloping heartbeats and jagged breathing. Finally Caroline is composed enough to stand up straight and pat your buttocks. “Wow,” is all she says. You get up too and turn slowly around, one hand gripping the table for support. When she hands you your clothes you take them, but more seconds pass before you feel strong enough to get dressed without your knees giving way.

“That was unexpected,” you smile as you watch her slide her G-string and shorts back on, “but incredible too. I’m disappointed that you didn’t visit me here sooner.”

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night,” she grins. “If the guys don’t bail on us, we’ll definitely do it on them.”


End file.
